Los merodeadores van al futuro
by Sucubos
Summary: Un pequeño accidente hace que nuestros merodeadores vayan al futuro...
1. Un pequeño accidente

**Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic que publico (si lo consigo) y espero que les guste. Me gustaría que me dejaran review para ver si les gusta, bueno muchas gracias **

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**UN PEQUEÑO ACCIDENTE**

**Por uno de los muchos pasillos de Hogwarts, había tres chicos hablando muy sospechosamente:**

**-Anda Remus, ayúdanos por esta vez- decía uno de los chicos, éste tenía el pelo de color negro azabache y bastante revuelto, también era alto y de cuerpo atlético puesto que jugaba en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, (era el buscador). Su nombre era James Potter.**

**-Déjalo James, parece que no nos va a ayudar nunca, tendremos que resignarnos. Eso sí, si morimos en el intento que conste que...- Decía otro (de pelo negro y con unos preciosos ojos grises, también de cuerpo atlético ya que jugaba el mismo equipo, su puesto era de cazador y su nombre era Sirius Black), antes de ser interrumpido por un tercer chico, alto y de pelo castaño con los ojos color café (llamado Remus Lupin), que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y hablando algo exasperado.**

**-Oye Sirius, tampoco dramatices tanto...-y después de haberse tomado unos segundos, dijo- Está bien os ayudaré, pero que conste que será la última vez que os ayudo. Por cierto¿Dónde está Colagusano?**

**-Pues no lo sé Remus-dijo James-me parece verlo más distante últimamente.**

**-Pero mejor así por esta vez-dijo Sirius con tono burlón- ya que siempre termina estropeándolo todo.**

**Esta vez ni el propio Lunático sabía lo que planeaban ese par de chiflados. Lo llevaron a un aula vacía (de esas muchas que están sin uso). El aula parecía que no la utilizaban en años, pero estaba bastante equipada por los utensilios del aula. Debió ser tiempo atrás un aula de pociones. Tenía todo tipo de calderos de diferentes tamaños y un sin fin de roperos que contenían todo tipo de ingredientes desde hojas, raíces... hasta líquidos extraños. Revisaron el mapa del merodeador (y como James había traído con sigo el mapa junto con la capa de invisibilidad, Remus sabía que no planeaban nada bueno). La única persona que andaba cerca era Colagusano que parecía que esperaba a alguien (ya que no paraba de dar vueltas). Eso al resto de merodeadores no pareció importarle mucho ya que cerraron el mapa con un simple  
"Travesura realizada"-dicho por James**

**-Qué, James ¿Empezamos?**

**-Cuando quieras Canuto-dijo James entusiasmado.**

**-Esperen, esperen-dijo Remus confundido-¿Empezar qué?**

**-Eh... bueno-empezaron a decir ambos hasta que Sirius decidió controlar la situación-Mira de momento no podemos decirte...- dijo Sirius-**

**-¿Cómo que no?-Dijo Remus incrédulo ante las palabras de su amigo- Pues entonces la verdad es que no sé qué demonios hago aquí. Nos vemos chicos- Dijo este mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero los otros dos reaccionaron a tiempo para detenerlo.**

**-Y bien¿Me vais a decir que es lo que tramáis esta vez?**

**-Mira Lunático cuando tengamos todo preparado te contamos ¿Vale?-Dijo James con cara de perrito abandonado.**

**-Está bien... decidme ¿Qué queréis de mí?**

**-¡Muchas gracias Lunático!-Dijeron los otros dos chicos al unísono.  
Y en esos momentos James y Sirus cogieron un caldero y siguieron hablando.**

**-Bueno Cornamenta ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer.**

**-Bien Canuto, pero espera... ¿No nos falta algo?-Decía James algo confundido pues no recordaba bien si lo habían cogido o no...**

**-¡Ay! Tienes razón que cabeza la mía (XD).-Decía Sirius mientras rebuscaba por toda la habitación unos ingredientes bastante específicos, mientras Lunático intentaba averiguar qué poción intentaban hacer esos dos.**

**-Pues trae la capa voy a traerlo.-Decía James mientras se dirigía a la puerta.**

**-Ten cuidado de que no te pillen James-Dijo Sirius entregándole la capa-Espera que revise el mapa... No hay ningún problema, además Filch está en la torre de astronomía.**

**Después de unas horas, los tres merodeadores estaban terminado lo que aparentemente era un inofensiva poción.**

**-Bueno Sirius-Dijo Remus en un tono lago mas serio-este es el último ingrediente y el más importante si no está en su correcta medida no se no lo que ocurriría.**

**-Está bien Lunático.**

**Y cuando Sirius estaba echando unas gotas de un líquido plateado muy brillante en la poción, Colagusano entro en el aula corriendo y chillado muy asustado, y lo que es peor; Sirius derramó casi todo el contenido de la botellita con aquel extraño líquido a causa del susto que le dio Colagusano.**

**-Agg Colagusano ¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer-gritó Sirius desesperado-¡PEDASO DE INUTIL¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!**

**Al oír estas palabras Colagusano salió de allí como un rayo.**

**Remus mientras tanto miraba la poción, que burbujeaba de una manera extraña.**

**-Oíd chicos tenemos que tener cuidado-dijo Remus con un hilo de voz.  
Mientras que Sirius y James estaban inmóviles, en una décima de segundo la poción paró de burbujear repentinamente, el olor que emitía era muy relajante, hacía muy difícil que los tres merodeadores mantuvieran los ojos abiertos, los párpados les pesaban demasiado y a los pocos segundos un estruendo quebró el silencio.**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Más o menos iré encaminando la historia, espero sus reviews Chao!


	2. En el despacho del director

**Por fin actualicé, siento mucho el retraso lo que ocurre es que se me perdió el capituloL. Bueno espero que este capítulo os guste, la verdad es que en mi opinión no está muy allá, espero vuestra opinión en algún que otro review que espero recibirJ.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**EN EL DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR**

**Los merodeadores parecían estar en un profundo sueño, hasta que fueron despertando poco a poco... Se encontraban en la misma aula de antes, todo estaba igual, por lo menos a la vista de ellos. El aula tenía más polvo y estaba más abandonada aún.**

**-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-dijo Sirius muy confundido, estaba tumbado en el suelo y con algo de mareos...**

**-No lo sé Canuto, pero creo que sería mejor volver a la sala común.- Decía Remus, él tambien estaba en el suelo al lado de Sirius y al otro lado estaba James, ya de pie.**

**-Creo que Lunático tiene razón Sirius, si eso continuamos mañana...  
Al llegar al retrato de la dama dijeron la contraseña:**

**-Profilaxis tutti fruti.  
Pero no ocurrió nada.**

**-Contraseña incorrecta-dijo la dama gorda del retrato.**

**-¡COMO?-dijeron los tres al unísono.**

**-Tendréis que pedírsela a la jefa de vuestra casa.**

**-OH... ¡genial! lo que nos faltaba...**

**-Tranquilo Canuto, aunque a McGonagall no le hará mucha gracia vernos despiertos a estas horas... Mejor vayamos a buscarla-dijo Remus.**

**Los tres merodeadores iban en dirección al despacho de McGonagall. Mientras recorrían los pasillos Remus y Sirius charlaban sobre el efecto que pudo haber tenido la poción. Mientras que James seguía sin decir nada, caminaba lento, algo más atrás a sus dos amigos, pero no mucho. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo extraño ocurria, no sabía exactamente el qué, pero en su interior algo le decía que las cosas no iban del todo bien...  
Remus se paró un momento, seguido de él Sirius y James**

**-James ¡JAMES¡Despierta llevamos un buen rato hablandote!-dijo Remus extrañado por la actitud de su amigo-dinos¿En qué piensas?**

**-Pues en nada en particular- dijo él- es solo que tengo un extraño presentimiento, nada más...**

**Y dicho esto todos se dispusieron a ir al despacho de la directora adjunta.**

**Tocaron en la puerta y una bruja les abrió la puerta, llevaba un bata verde esmeralda y el pelo suelto y con expresión sorprendida les dijo:**

**-¿Pero qué demonios hacéis aquí?-preguntó la bruja que aún no salía de su asombro.**

**-Profesora, lo que pasa es que la dama gorda no nos deja pasar a la sala común... Dice que la contraseña...- empezó a decir Sirius antes de que su profesora lo interrumpiera.**

**-Seguidme hacia el despacho del director- dijo con bastante enfado-Esta vez os habéis pasado... no lo puedo creer... como si no tuviéramos suficiente con los gemelos Weasley...**

**Y así siguió hablando durante todo el camino los tres chicos solo podían escuchar palabras sueltas.**

**James pareció ser el único que se percató de un pequeño detalle en su profesora, pero no dijo nada...**

**EN EL DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR**

**Los merodeadores se encontraban en el despacho del director, todo seguía prácticamente igual que en la época de nuestros merodeadores pero ellos parecía que no se daban cuenta del cambio que se había producido en el tiempo.**

**-Oíd chicos-dijo tranquilamente el director-¿Sabéis dónde estáis?**

**Los tres chicos se miraron unos a otros muy confundidos. James iba a preguntar que era lo que pasaba, pero Dumbledore siguió hablando.**

**-¿Qué fue lo último que hicisteis?**

**-Mire, profesor-empezó a decir Remus puesto que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y pensaba que si eso era una broma estaba siendo de muy mal gusto- lo único que recordamos fue que nos quedamos como medio dormidos...**

**-Y creemos -intervino Sirius- que fue a causa de una poción que estábamos preparando...**

**-Y por culpa del entupido de Peter -siguió James algo enojado, ya que no sabía a dónde quería llegar su director con todo esto- se derramó un ingrediente...**

**-Y ¿Qué poción estabais preparando si se puede saber?... bueno mejor de momento no lo quiero ni saber... ¡De momento!- dijo Dumbledore acentuando las últimas palabras-Pronto tendréis una charla con vuestro profesor de pociones, y espero que no se acuerde de ustedes... cosa que dudo-y, a esto último la añadió una leve sonrisa que sabía la pequeña guerra entre Snape y los merodeadores-de momento seguiréis las clases, os cambiaré el apellido...**

**-¿CÓMO?-dijo Sirius enojado y confundido ya que no terminaba de procesar en su cerebro el porqué de todo aquello. Y antes de decir más Remus lo interrumpió.**

**-Disculpe profesor, si esto es un broma: felicidades..., ya me está asustando.**

**-No señor Lupin, esto no es ninguna broma, ni nada para asustarles...**

**-¿Entonces qué pasa?-dijo Remus puesto que ya a falta de paciencia estaba empezando a enojarse. Hasta que fijó su vista más profundamente en su profesor...-¡Espere¿Qué le ha pasado a su aspecto y al de la profesora...?**

**-Lunático. Está claro-Le cortó James ya que su cerebro terminó de entender la situación-algo raro ha pasado con el tiempo... ¿No es así profesor?**

**-Me temo que así es, habéis viajado al futuro y no es precisamente en un buen momento...**

**Los merodeadores se quedaron atónitos ante la noticia...**

* * *

**Bueno ¿Qué tal¿Os gustó? Espero que si, en mi opinión el final está horrible pero bueno, lo de opinar os lo dejo a ustedes J**


	3. Reconociendo a tu peor enemigo

**Hola! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Siento no haber respondido esta vez a los review pero he tenido un par de problemas, lo siento. Y quiero agradecerles a las personas que leen y mi fic y le dejan un review . Pues espero que os guste este capítulo a ver que tal me salio :P.**

**

* * *

**

**Los Merodeadores van al futuro.**

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

**RECONOCIENDO A TU PEOR ENEMIGO**

**-Minerva, por favor, avise a quién usted sabe.**

**-Está seguro Albus¿Cómo se lo tomará el chico?**

**-Eso lo desconozco totalmente pero peor sería si se vieran así como así, sin ninguna explicación...**

**-Disculpe profesor, pero ¿Quién no nos debe ver sin ninguna explicación?**

**-Ahora lo veréis, no seáis impacientes. ¿Por cierto en qué curso estáis?**

**-En quinto curso profesor-contestó Remus.**

**-Muy bien, por favor Minerva vaya ya en su busca por favor.**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL CASTILLO...**

**-¿Qué hacen tres Gryffindors merodeando por los pasillos de noche?-decía el profesor Severus Snape, jefe de la casa Slytherin y reconocido por su inigualable pelo grasiento. Había pillado a 3 Gryffindors a los que les tenía un gran desagrado-Bueno, bueno, Potter y compañía-dijo este arrastrando las palabras-esta vez no os librareis tan fácilmente... vamos al despacho del director.**

**EN EL DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR**

**-Profesor Dumbledore, él y sus otros 2 amigos no se encuentran en sus camas. No encuentro ni a Weasley ni a Granger.-decía la profesora McGonagall bastante enfadada.**

**-Tranquilícese Minerva...**

**-¿Cómo quiere que me tranquilice...?-replicaba McGonagall antes de ser interrumpida, ya que alguien había tocado en la puerta.**

**-Pase- dijo Dumbledore.**

**En cuanto Dumbledore dijo eso, el profesor Snape entraba en el despacho seguido por el inseparable trío Gryffindor. Snape se dirigió al director sin percatarse siquiera de la presencia de los merodeadores, que estaban algo más apartados de donde se encontraba Dumbledore.**

**-Profesor Dumbledore, Minerva... tengo aquí a tres alumnos de Gryffindors merodeando por la noche por los pasillos, han sido Potter y compañía¿Qué raro verdad?- iba diciendo Snape mientras que James Potter se daba por aludido...  
Pero no dijo nada, estaba demasiado confundido observando la escena al igual que el resto de merodeadores, que se habían que dado paralizados por el nuevo personaje que acababa de entrar. Les resultaba bastante familiar esa cara...**

**-Creo que ya han infringido demasiadas normas, exijo un castigo, porque si siguen así...**

**-Está bien Severus,-le cortó Dumbledore- McGonagall se encargará de ellos. Para algo es la jefa de la casa Gryffindor.**

**Después de la respuesta del director, Snape se dirigió hacia la puerta apunto de marcharse, pero antes de que Snape saliera Dumbledore le llamó.**

**-Severus, por favor espere fuera, hasta que le avise... Tengo que pedirle un favor, sobre un asunto muy importante.**

**Y dicho esto Snape salió.**

**-Chicos desconozco los motivos por los que estáis fuera de la cama a estas horas de la noche, y esto va sobre todo para usted señorita Granger, y como no al señor Weasley, ya que sois prefectos, y por lo que se, no es vuestro turno... Pero eso ahora no es el tema, quizás después. Quisiera hablaros antes de un pequeño tema más importante.**

**Los tres chicos se quedaron extrañados por la actitud de su director, ya que no comprendían que era lo que pasaba, hasta que Harry reaccionó.**

**-Pero profesor¿A qué se refiere?**

**-Mirad, quisiera presentaros a algunas personas... Acercaos chicos por favor.**

**Es ese momento, los tres merodeadores se acercaron al lado del director. Harry al fijar la vista en James se quedó en estado de shock, al igual que James. Solo había dos detalles que diferenciaban a Harry de James. Los ojos de Harry, que eran como los de su madre Lily Evans y la cicatriz que tenía Harry en medio de su frente, a causa del ataque que sufrió con apenas 1 año de edad y que se llevó la vida de sus padres.**

**-Pero profesor¿Cómo es posible?-decía James que no salía de su asombro- Pero si es igual a mí.**

**-Harry por favor, quiero que antes que nada sepas que esto es temporal y que no debes revelar nada más de lo debido ¿Entendido?**

**-Si profesor, pero no entiendo a qué se refiere con lo de revelar más de…-Harry ya no podía continuar más, su cerebro estaba procesando toda la información, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía….**

**-¿Él es James?-dijo con voz entrecortada.**

**-Sí Harry-Dumbledore paró unos segundos para observar la escena-Por favor Minerva haga pasar al profesor que está afuera esperando…**

**-Muy bien Albus-dijo McGonagall se dirigió a la puerta, después de unos minutos entró junto a Snape. Y cuando este vio a los merodeadores por poco no se desmaya e, incluso estaba mucho más pálido de lo normal.**

**-Dumbledore…-Snape tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía continuar hablando.**

**-Creo que los has reconocido… ¿O me equivoco?-Dumbledore esperó unos segundos a ver si Snape reaccionaba (o al menos comprobar que el pobre hombre respirara…)-Necesitamos tu ayuda, dicen que lo último que recuerdan haber hecho era una poción.**

**-Y… ¿Para qué el señor Potter y cia estaban haciendo una poción?**

**-¿Quién es usted?- esta vez fue Remus quien preguntó.**

**-Dumbledore…-Snape miró a Dumbledore para comprobar si debía decir quien era y Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza en respuesta afirmativa-Señor Lupin, de ahora en adelante deberá dirigirse a mí como profesor. Y, respondiendo a su pregunta soy el profesor Snape.**

**-¿COMO!-dijeron al unísono los merodeadores.**

* * *

**Y… ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, y que si pueden me dejéis vuestra opinión con un review :P Salu2! **


	4. Presentaciones

**Bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo… es bastante corto… ya me habían dicho lo cortos que son así que intentaré hacer el siguiente capítulo (que estoy pasando ahora mismo) más largo, haber que mezcolanza me saldrá… **

* * *

Los merodeadores van al futuro

Capítulo 4

PRESENTACIONES

-Ya decía yo que me sonaba esa nariz-susurró Sirius para que solo James y Remus lo oyeran, y ellos nada mas oírlo estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Qué le parece tan gracioso señor Potter?-dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras, pensado en cada una de las venganzas existentes para los merodeadores y, con un poco de suerte también para el trío Gryffindor.

Dumbledore al ver la escena y percatarse de la guerra que estaba a punto de estallarse ahí mismo decidió intervenir.

-Bueno, tendremos que cambiaros el apellido, mmm haber... qué podemos encontrar... Usted-dijo dirigiéndose a James- por su gran parecido a Harry será un familiar suyo-dicho esto cogió unos papeles y después de echarles un vistazo continuó hablando con James-su apellido será Warren, usted-esta vez dirigiéndose a Sirius- se llamará Sirius Pelko y por último el señor Lupin pasará a llamarse Remus Castilla.-Dumbledore se tomó unos segundos, se habían metido en un buen lío, Voldemort había vuelto y tenía dos opciones las cuales más descabelladas, tanto una como otra opción. Pero primero tenían que inventarse un pasado temporal- Y ahora queda adjudicaros un pasado temporal, haber... esto nunca es fácil-iba diciendo Dumbledore mientras rebuscaba en más papeles. Nadie jamás diría que esa era la mesa del gran Albus Dumbledore ya que de un momento para otro se convirtió en un gran revoltijo de papeles-Haber señor Warren, usted es un primo lejano de Harry, antes vivía en Kent pero por culpa de un ataque sus padres murieron y ahora viene a estudiar en esta escuela. El señor Pelko pertenece a una familia norteamericana, y está aquí como estudiante de intercambio. Y el señor Castilla viene de España, y como no es el único alumno de allí en este colegio dirá que es de Canarias¿Entendido?

-Muy bien profesor, pero ahora ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros exactamente?-Preguntó Remus algo preocupado.

-Bien como ya le he dicho antes, seguiréis con vuestras clases, esta noche recibiréis vuestras pertenencias, de momento ireis a vuestro cuarto que está en la torre gryffindor, es la puerta que está al lado de la del señor Potter. Por cierto Harry ya que sabes lo que pasa, por favor no les digas más de lo debido.

-Descuide profesor.

-Bueno ya podéis iros eso sí, intentad que no os vean. Por cierto a los "nuevos" alumnos vid mañana al gran comedor a las 9:00 para la selección.

-Muy bien profesor.-dijo Remus muy confundido, ya que al fijarse mejor en Snape no quería ni saber los años que habían pasado- Buenas noches...

Salieron del despacho del director y se dirigieron a la sala común sin decir ni una palabra. Hasta que Sirius decidió romper aquel incómodo silencio.

..Bueno no nos hemos presentado aún, mi nombre es Sirius Black-el trío Gryffindor se quedó mirando con cara de¡Ya lo se!- Y por lo que veo ya nos conocéis...

-Pues sí -contestó esta vez Hermione- Así que nos toca a nosotros presentarnos. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger.

-El mío es Ron Weasley.

-Y el mío es Harry, Harry Potter.

* * *

**Y… ¿Qué les pareció? Mm. no sé, no sé… me parece que me falta algo… pero no estoy segura qué es lo que me falta… es extraño, este capítulo no me termina de… no se como que está muy incompleto… me hago un lío yo sola hay que ver lo bruta que soy… **

**Bueno en esta ocasión tendré que contestar los reviews por aquí: **

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: **

**Pues la verdad es que la reacción de Harry no me convence mucho… pero el pobre estará algo mal en el próximo capítulo… Gracias por tú review. **

**Salu2! **

**JAZLUPIN: **

**Pues yo no sé quién debería tener más miedo eh… 8-) y no digo nada jejeje. Muchas gracias por tu review. **

**Salu2! **

**Nimue-Tarrazo: **

**Que bien que te guste mi historia, me hace sentir bien puesto que es el primer fic que he escrito… Muchas gracias por tu review. **

**Salu2! **

**Sara E.M.T: **

**Mm ya, pero como que me da sueño estar pasando los capítulos y… pero bueno ya el próximo intentare que sea mas largo. Gracias por tu review. **

**Salu2! **


	5. Hablando de verdades

**-Y el mío es Harry, Harry Potter.**

**-Entonces…-James intentaba hablar, pero el shock era demasiado grande. Había algo en sus ojos; esos ojos los había visto antes.-entonces nuestro parecido no es simple casualidad…**

**-Es cierto, no es simple casualidad…-dijo Harry- eres… eres mi padre.**

**Los merodeadores al escuchar eso no sabían que decir, lo que si sabían era que tenían una charla pendiente con esos chicos que al parecer les conocían. Se dirigieron a la sala común. Dijeron la contraseña. La sala estaba totalmente vacía.**

**-Que extraño… si no es muy tarde… - dijo Harry bastante confundido- ¿Dónde está toda la gente?**

**-Pues no tengo ni la más remota idea Harry-contestó Hermione- Pero mejor así, ya que podremos hablar más tranquilamente.**

**-Y se puede saber ¿Quién es tu madre?-Preguntó James con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.**

**-Pues su nombre es Lily Evans…**

**-Woo - James no cabía en sí de la alegría, se había quedado con la boca abierta, tanto tiempo detrás de Lily y al final había dado sus frutos… Había conseguido estar con ella!!**

**-Oye Harry ¿Qué es eso que nos tienes que contar?-preguntó Remus algo intrigado. La verdad es que no sabía si lo que les estaba pasando lo debía dar por bueno o por malo; era un situación un tanto extraña… siempre había imaginado cómo sería su vida en el futuro, quizás podría descubrir algo, pero sabía que era mejor dejarlo pasar. Por mucho que le costase no intentaría averiguar nada sobre su vida…**

**-Emm creo que es mejor irse a la cama ya, es demasiado tarde- dijo Harry intentado evitar ese tema… ¿Cómo diablos iba a decirle a su padre que estaba muerto? No era nada fácil para el, y la cosa se hacía más difícil si lo veía así… ERA UN MUCACHO DE SU EDAD ¿Cómo pretendía Dumbledore que le dijera que pronto iba a morir? ¿Y como diablos se lo tomaría su padre? Todo esto se estaba complicando cada vez más.**

**-¡¡¡HARRY!!! Despierta,-le gritó Sirius- Te estamos hablando.**

**-Harry- intervino Hermione-ya se que todo esto es demasiado difícil para ti… pero no puedes dejar que ellos estén así sin saber nada, y mucho menos con la situación actual.**

**-Perdonen-interrumpió James totalmente- ¿Cuál es la situación actual?**

**-James…-Hermione intentaba ayudar a Harry pero lo cierto es que era muy difícil-tu y Lily… están…**

**- ¿Y bien?- intervino Sirius bastante enfadado-hablen ¡ya! ¿Qué pasa con Lily y James?**

**-¡QUE ESTÁN MUERTOS!**

**Harry ya no podía más, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? No era para nada justo… Unas lágrimas surcaban su rostro sin su permiso. Tenía ganas de llorar, de correr, de gritar… Pero su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil, al igual que el resto de personas que se encontraban en la sala común, se encontraban sin palabras ante semejante forma de desvelar aquella dolorosa verdad…**

**-Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Dónde?...-James no sabía que decir; era una situación difícil y confusa ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué hacían ahí?... Al menos él prefería saber todo lo ocurrido antes que hacer como que no escuchó nada.**

**-Y… ¿Por qué?-Terminó Sirius con mucha desconfianza.**

**-¿Cuando?-Harry intentaba contestar pregunta por pregunta-Cuando yo tenía un año…**

**-¿Cómo?- Hermione decidió ayudarlo- A-asesinados…**

**-¿Dónde?- Ahora era Ron el que también quería ayudar a Harry- En vuestra casa del valle Godric.**

**-¿Por qué?- Dijo Harry volviendo a tomar la palabra- Por mi culpa…**

**-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO HARRY!-Hermione no podía creer que lo que su amigo acababa de decir, ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a esa conclusión?**

**-¡Pero si es cierto!, Él mismo me lo dijo… ese estúpido me dijo que mi madre no tenía por qué morir!**

**James llego un momento en el que no hizo caso a la discusión que había comenzado en ese momento, ya no quería saber nada más sobre su futuro. Ahora lo único que quería era conocer a su futuro hijo, era mejor aprovechar la oportunidad que se le estaba brindando. Prefería eso a estar lamentándose todo el tiempo.**

**-Entonces… si yo y Lily morimos cuando tu tenias 1 año… ¿que pasó con tigo?, ¿Quién te cuidaba?**

**-Durante toda mi vida he estado viviendo en casa de mis tíos. Con la hermana de Lily su marido y mi primo… **

**-Que por cierto son unos mal…- Ron había metido la pata de sobremanera y se dio cuenta ante la mirada de reproche que le lanzó Harry. "Si las miradas matasen…" Pensó el pelirrojo.**

**-Unos… ¿Qué?-dijo James, no podía creerse el error que había cometido de dejar a su hijo en casa de unos muggles locos que atormentaban a su hijo-Explícate Harry.**

**-Nada, creo que estás malinterpretando algo que ni siquiera se ha dicho. La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de hablar ahora mismo, ya es muy tarde ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a dormir? **

**CONVERSACIÓN DE LOS MERODEADORES EN SU HABITACIÓN**

**-…James, no te vengas abajo ahora. **

**Remus y Sirius intentaban animar a James, les resultaba algo difícil, por algo ya estaban consiguiendo.**

**-Además James, pienso que deberías tomarte esto como una oportunidad de conocer a tu hijo y pasar tiempo con él, no la desaproveches… **

**James sabía que su amigo tenía razón, el mismo había pensado eso momentos antes. Pero pensaba que la razón de haber llegado a esa conclusión había sido por el shock sufrido. Razón por la cual, cuando llegaron a su habitación ya lejos de Harry se derrumbó.**

**-¡Sí!-Intervino Sirius- Así podríamos aprovechar…**

**-¿Aprovechar qué Sirius?-le cortó Remus- Conozco esa mirada tuya y puedo intuir con exactitud que no es demasiado bueno lo que está planeando tu loca cabeza.**

**-¡Nada de eso Remus! ¿Por quién me tomas?- Dijo Sirius fingiendo estar indignado- Sólo quiero mostrarle a Harry quienes son los auténticos merodeadores.**

**-¡Gran idea Sirius!- A James le brillaban de nuevo los ojos- Tenemos que vengarnos de Quejicus, que creo que no se está portando muy bien. ¡La que le espera!**

**A la mañana siguiente…**

**-Venga gente ¡Arriba! O llegaremos tarde a nuestra selección de casa. **

**Remus, como todas las mañanas, ya estaba totalmente listo e intentaba por todos los medios que aquellos dos se despegaran de las sábanas.**

**-Me temo que solo hay una forma de despertar a este par de gandules- Dijo Remus con voz resignada. Y luego susurró-Aguamenti…**

**-¿¡Pero se puede saber qué haces!?**

**Mal asunto que Sirius respondiera de esa forma, pero no tenía otra alternativa, pensó Remus.**

**-Pues despertarles- contestó Remus encogiéndose de hombros.**

**-Y no pudiste hacerlo de una forma más… ¿Normal?- Intervino James mientras iba en dirección a la ducha.**

**-Es lo que llevaba intentando todo este rato. Que ustedes pasasen de mi ya es otro cantar…**

**¡Sí! He vuelto muajajaja, pensaba que nunca jamás en la vida iba a volver a actualizar. Pero es que lo que tenía planeado desde un principio para el fic me gustaba muchísimo y me daba pena desechar todo lo que había planeado. **

**¡Besos! ^_^**


End file.
